Chiara Altieri
Chiara Altieri is one of the main characters in Baby. She is portrayed by Benedetta Porcaroli. Throughout the Series Season 1 Chiara is a promising 16 years old high school student. She is aiming to study abroad in New York City next year in her school's prestigious exchange program. Her best friend at the time, Cami, also hopes to go with her. Although Chiara has a "good girl" reputation, she often feels lost in her "bubble".Her parents on the verge of divorce, no longer speak to each other — consequently they hardly speak to her much either. Chiara strikes up an unexpected friendship with Ludovica, a girl at school who is a bit of an outcast due to her promiscuous reputation. This gives her life some excitement. She starts to drift from her best friends, Cami and Fabio. Ludo invites Chiara to a bar where they can get free cocktails and cut the line because "she knows the owner", a guy named Saverio. Saverio draws in Chiara and Ludovica into a new scheme- going on dates with men to make money. Chiara starts a secret life as an escort, excited by the thrill of it all. It does not seem entirely clear as to why she chose to do it. Chiara has two "love" interests throughout season 1. The first is her best friend's brother - Niccolo who she has been sleeping with, even though he is in a serious relationship. The whole school eventually finds out, which leads everyone into teasing her, and is one of the reasons her best friend, Cami begins to ostracize her. The second is the new guy at school, Damiano who she has a budding (but complicated) relationship and flirtation with. They befriend each other throughout Season 1, and share a few sweet moments and eventually a kiss. Season 2 In Season 2, Chiara and Ludo's friendship is still going strong. Chiara and Damiano start to officially date and they are happily in love. One night, Damiano meets Chiara, and his face is severely bruised. Of course, this makes her worried and she confronts him about it. He tells her everything about how Fiore had been blackmailing him after the Saverio car accident, and forcing him to work. Subsequently, Chiara makes a deal with Fiore- forget the blackmail with Damiano and she will start to escort again. Chiara continues her secret life in Season 2, going out with a variety of men- including well known politicians. Brando manages to catch on to Chiara's schemes. He catches Chiara on videotape, having sex with an old politician. He uses the video to blackmail her. After a rumour about Brando being gay is started, he asks Chiara to dump Damiano and start to date him (in pretend) so that his classmates don't think he's gay, which he secretly is. (He had a few incidents with Fabio.) Chiara does what Brando asks, and is devastated at having to end her relationship with Damiano. Brando later rapes Chiara and videotapes it, putting it online for everyone to see. Chiara through a connection manages to get blackmail on Brando and forces him to delete her prostitution video. Chiara tells Damiano she still has feelings for him but that she is not the perfect girl he thinks she is. She tells him she is ready to have a future with him if he wants to hear the entire truth about who she really is. She leaves a letter for him to read. Damiano appears to be saddened, overwhelmed, and confused by it. Relationships * Damiano Younes - boyfriend in Season 2 * Niccolo - they used to sleep together, secret boyfriend in Season 1 (formerly) * Brando - fake boyfriend in Season 2 after Brando blackmails her. Physical Appearance Chiara is tall, with shoulder-length blonde hair. She is pretty and in general modest. She often wears her school's uniform, but she likes to dress up fancier when she goes out to escort parties and clubs. Appearances 'Season 1' *Superpowers *Puppet *Friendzone *Emma *The Last Shot *Love 'Season 2' *#justagame *The Offer *Ghosts *Truth or Dare *Dead End *Baby Quotes Trivia *Chiara's story is based on a real life story Gallery Baby Season 2 Promo (16).jpg Baby Season 2 Promo (13).jpg Baby Season 2 Promo (12).jpg Baby Season 2 Promo (9).jpg Baby Season 2 Promo (4).jpg Baby Season 2 Promo (3).jpg Baby Season 2 Promo (1).jpg Baby-chiaraandludo.jpg Chiara-baby.png Chiara Season 1.jpg Season 1 Banner.jpg Baby Banner.jpeg Season 2 Banner.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters